Hollow Night
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: After barely escaping the cult in the forest, Gregg and Angus have a heart to heart about their situation at home. Gregg/Angus oneshot.


**(AN: Well... hi there! I know it's weird I'm popping up but uh... I just suddenly got inspiration to write. I know it's weird that I do, normally work and school have my body stiff, sore, and unmotivated, but hey, whatever's overcoming me, keep it up!**

 **Anyway, Night in the Woods is a great game. A really great game. So great I sold one of my online best friends and am about to sell my boyfriend on it as well. In the midst of inspiration I've had since beating the game back in** **February** **, why not write a little bit?**

 **So I'll just end this AN by saying that Gregg and Angus are such sweethearts and they deserve the happy ending god dammit I don't care if that's cliche they do.)**

* * *

The crash of the pans in the kitchen alarmed Gregg, Bea, and even Germ, who paused his game. Whatever Angus was doing in there, it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

"Aren't you gonna check, Gregg?" Bea asked, taking a puff from her cigarette. "I think your boyfriend's going crazy."

Gregg got up, ruffled his head, adjusted his jacket and made his way into the kitchen. There, multiple pots were strewn across the floor, cabinets and drawers were open, and a very stressed Angus was by the stove.

"O-o-okay…" Angus murmured, arms shaking as he added baking soda to the pot. "N-now I just gotta…"

"Cap'n?"

Angus froze and turned around. "G-gregg… I'm sorry, it's just a sight isn't it? I'll clean it up, don't worry-"

"Cap'n… what's wrong? You're not like this… is this about-"

"No no! Everything's fine… yeah! Fine!"

Even with his blank expression, Gregg knew he was lying.

"Fine…" Angus said, voice turning more defeated.

"…this is about what happened earlier tonight?"

How could the two forget: finding those… masses in the woods, Mae yelping and falling to the floor, and the guilt that followed after Bea and them got out safe only to realize that the cat wasn't there.

"Bug… I feel so guilty… I know I didn't talk with Mae a lot, I know I caused a bit of tension but… she was your friend… and even mine too… I could have saved her."

It was odd to see Angus in a position of weakness. After all, living as stoic as possible, Angus being the straight man to Gregg's antics and wacky personality, this was a complete shift.

"I'm worried about Mae too, cap'n. I called her mom and apparently, she's at the hospital. So… she's fine at least," Gregg said.

Angus turned around, adjusting his glasses.

"How could it come to any of this? Nights ago, we were just worried about making ends meet and just enjoying time with Mae now that she was back. Now look at us, hiding from someone who wants us dead, and our friend in a hospital all alone and hurt."

Gregg walked up to his boyfriend, hugging him from behind. "I never expected this either… it's scary to think such a thing could have happened here…"

"It's almost as if as Mae came back, she brought with her the truth about what's going on in this town…"

"I wouldn't want her to be the next Casey…"

"Don't say stuff like that, I'll only worry more."

"Sorry."

The two simply looked outside their window. They could see the woods from afar.

"After this mess, I think I'm only more compelled to go to Bright Harbor," Gregg said.

"Agreed," Angus replied. "I hope we can leave soon…"

"Hey Cap'n?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need me to help with dinner?"

"…no… that's fine. I was too anxious I wasn't focused on anything. Let's order out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We can get a delivery to come here. That was the plan."

"Alright."

* * *

After the food arrived, Angus, Gregg, Bea, and Germ sat down to have their dinner. After they were done, Germ got up and stretched.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay, but I gotta go," The bird said.

"Are you sure that's the world's best idea?" Bea asked.

"Hey, you guys are the ones that set off those woods guys, not me! I have nothing to do with it. Besides, if I DO see them, I'll let you guys know."

With that, Germ left. Bea took a long inhale from her cigarette as she lit out the butt by the sink.

"I'll admit, I'm kind of nervous to go out. Heaven knows if those woods guys are gonna be there waiting for me."

"My sentiments exactly," Angus said.

"We can walk you home if you want," Gregg added.

"No thanks. I'll try to run home. Thanks though guys."

"Hey listen, maybe we should try to visit Mae sometime soon. Do you think she maybe could tell us a bit more about what's going on?"

"What makes you say that?"

Angus read Gregg's expression. "If I'm thinking about what you're thinking, Gregg, you think Mae's hiding something from us," He said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I mean, she isn't the type to do that, but still…" The fox replied.

"Well, we'll have to see."

"Are you sure Bea? I know you and Mae have your-"

"I know there's still some wonkiness between us but… regardless, she's a close person to me and she's hurt. That's the most important thing than some petty feeling."

"Well… okay. Good night."

"Night."

With that, Bea left, leaving Angus and Gregg alone in their apartment.

"…d'ya just wanna go to bed, cap'n?"

"…yeah…"

* * *

The two lovers decided to sleep together in the same bed despite having a bunk. Gregg looked at the wood of the top bunk holding the mattress. If this thing could fall on them, maybe he and Angus would die and they wouldn't have to worry about being murdered.

If only Mae were here, this would be the perfect opportunity for one of their "Too bad you didn't" games.

 _If only Mae were here…_

"Do you think Mae's thinking about us, cap'n?" Gregg asked a sleepy Angus.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, in her cold, dark, dank hospital room, I bet she's thinking about us. She probably doesn't wanna be there."

"I guess but… shouldn't we sleep?"

"I know I should go to bed but it's just… everything keeps flashing before my eyes and I feel like someone's gonna watch over me while I sleep."

Angus turned around, only to see that the bear had his glasses off.

"The only person who'll do that… is me."

Gregg was touched by the small gesture. The only one who would look at him is his lover, not some scary cult looking guy… it would be Angus.

The fox scooted closer to his boyfriend.

"Cap'n… you know I love you right?"

"I do."

"And I just wanna let you know… whatever is gonna happen to us the next couple of days… I want you to know I'll love you throughout."

"So will I…"

Gregg could feel Angus caressing his arm.

"I don't wanna die, cap'n."

"Neither do I."

"Should we be our saviors?"

"I think Bea and Mae are our saviors like we our theirs."

Gregg kept staring at the top bunk.

"You're… right," He sighed. "Let's just hope this is the end of this…"

"I don't think so but… I hope so too…"

"Now you're making me more worried, cap'n."

"Didn't we say we'd be saviors?"

"Okay, true."

"Alright, we need our sleep."

"Okay okay. Night cap'n."

"And a big same to you, bug…"

Despite Angus falling asleep an hour later, Gregg could only stare at the ceiling.

 _"Mae… I hope you'll be fine. Alongside Angus, you've been one of the brightest things that has happened to my life."_

With that last thought, Gregg fell asleep.


End file.
